


ice in summer

by ljs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljs/pseuds/ljs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-<i>The Reichenbach Fall</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ice in summer

Although London is searingly hot, Mycroft Holmes doesn't show it.

He goes from home to air-conditioned car, from climate-controlled office to Diogenes Club. He wears linen-silk suits rather than wool.

One might notice that his top shirt button's undone, under a slightly loosened tie. One might notice the slightest heat-flush along his cheekbones. But he is the Ice Man, after all.

When he's alone, however, he slips off his jacket and hangs it on the chair-back. Sheds cufflinks and tie, rolls up those Turnbull and Asser sleeves. Rests his hands on the glass separating him from the world. Grieves. Melts.


End file.
